


Pass/Repeat [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The tower was his life and it had cost him half a lifetime to find it the first time he started to search. Now, while he walked up the stars to the very last room, half a lifetime passed. Behind the unfound door, it was the life of Jake, Eddie and Susannah Toren." And when he starts over, so do they. This is how they passed over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass/Repeat [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KandyKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandyKitten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pass/Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759603) by [KandyKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandyKitten/pseuds/KandyKitten). 



> another example of me forgetting I have finished editing a podfic. :P

**Title** : Pass/Repeat  
**Fandom** : Dark Tower  
**Author** : KandyKitten  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**  Eddie/Susannah  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 22:57  
**Summary** :

> "The tower was his life and it had cost him half a lifetime to find it the first time he started to search. Now, while he walked up the stars to the very last room, half a lifetime passed. Behind the unfound door, it was the life of Jake, Eddie and Susannah Toren." And when he starts over, so do they. This is how they passed over again.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2759603)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Pass-Repeat.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Author%20KandyKitten%20-%20Litra.m4a)


End file.
